MagicXBella Pups
These pups are owned by both Aury and Joy. These are second gen pups. Meet MagicXBella pups After years being together, Magic and Bella decided to have pups of their own. They had 2 girls and 2 boys.The oldest of their pups was Enterprise. Both Magic and Bella were happy with their first puppy they ever had. They couldn't be more happier and proud. Kate helped Magic and Bella train their new puppy. Pretty soon Enterprise could walk. Memories grew between Magic and Belle. They could never forget this very special moment. They were happy with Enterprise. They couldn't ask for anything more. But, another miracle struck them. A year later they had a beautiful daughter. A first pup was a miracle, but the second pup was a treasure to them, So they named her Diamond. Their little family kept growing with happiness. They grew beautiful memories with their pups. Another year has passed but this time...They didn't have not just one pup, but two. 1 girl and 1 boy. Bella had chosen the name for the newborn boy pup and Magic had chosen the name for the newborn girl pup. Bella had a hard time thinking about his name, but she finally thought of a name. The name wasn't a common name, but what she only cared about was that the name came her and her heart. And thus Dribble was born. Magic didn't know what to name his newborn pup. He had a hard time thinking for this is the first he ever had to think this hard. He wasn't expecting more puppies to come. But he wanted to make all his puppies names special. He thought about his new puppy, and he came with the name Amity. Days passed, Months passed, and Years passed. Magic and Bella were getting older. And that mean so were their pups. The love the family has for each other kept growing stronger and stronger, and that meant that new memories kept growing. Personalities Enterprise: Enterprise is the bravest of the group. He loves to go on adventurous like his brother Dribble. He may seem very immature but he can be responsible when he has to. He has a big imagination, and it's pretty cute actually and he likes to keep it a secret since it shows his soft side. Though he doesn't know that Dribble, Diamond, and Amity know about this. He like to mess with his siblings, but when they r in danger he can be a big softie. Diamond: Diamond is the gentlest in the group. She takes her time to appreciate all things in life, since she finds beauty in everything. She can be gentle but she sometimes can be a little vain, it depends in the type of mood she is in. She has a somewhat of sibling rivalry with Enterprise and Dribble. She really enjoys messing with brothers, but she likes to spend most of her time with Amity. Dribble: Dribble is the most curious and adventurous of the group. Sometimes he doesn't mind that Enterprise messes with him often, because he has his own ways to mess with him. He has a big imagination like his brother, expect he isn't afraid to show his soft side. He spends most of his time with Enterprise. Amity: Amity is the calmest of the group. She likes to read books and hopes to write books someday. Just because she likes reading books doesn't mean she does anything fun. She likes to spend time with all her siblings, even if it means that they may might get along because they have different opinions. But she doesn't mind there fighting at all. Appearance Enterprise: Enterprise looks similar to his father. He has light blue eyes like his mother and both ears pointed. His fur is the same like Magic, the brown patches, are white. The tail is similar to his mother's tail. Diamond: Diamond looks similar to her father. She has light blue eyes as Bella. The ears are floppy as Bella. The fur is black and the patches are similar to her mother but are dark brown. Her tail is like her fathers. Dribble: Dribble looks similar to his mother and his eyes are light blue. 1 ear is floppy (similar to his mother) and 1 floppy (similar to his dad). The fur is all white and the tail is like Magic's Amity: Amity looks similar to her mother. 1 ear is floppy (similar to her dad) and 1 is pointed. she has an heterocromia, 1 eye is light blue and 1 is orange. Her fur is like her mother's, but the color black is orange. Her tail is like her mother's Voice actors Enterprise: * Young: Jonah Bobo * Adult: Mickey Rooney Diamond: * Young: Tabitha St. Germain * Adult: Lea Salonga Dribble: * Young: Sarah Natochenny * Adult: Andrew Francis Amity: * Young: Lacey Chabert * Adult: Lacey Chabert Gallery 20150629 125938.jpg 20150629 125841.jpg Category:Future Generation Category:Second Generation Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Ocs Category:Fanon characters Category:By PuppyLuverJoy Category:By Aurychase